A Pyromancer's Oath: Shattered Worlds
by oddfan47
Summary: Well this is it. The battle to protect not only the spiral this time, but as the traitor's actions led to him my world, i'm preparing myself in the afterlife to take him down in the only city to fight in: New York City.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Aftermath

"Come on Elizabeth! We're not going to gain any distance if you don't pick up your feet!" Kevin yells Elizabeth. Kevin and Elizabeth are currently running for the portal to the Basilica. In the distance they hear the roar of the Dragon Titan. RRRROOOAAARRR! Shouted the reptilian menace, the duo are dodging rubble at every turn as lava spews from every direction. But that flash of the most disturbing image kept coming up: the murder of Duncan. Duncan is…ugh, _was _a guy that she just recently met. She could tell the gut had a crush on him, but he was so childish and he had those annoying…attractive red eyes…_what! _What was that, she did like him, but not _that_ way, right? _**CRASH!**_ A piece of tower falls over the bridge to the portal as they were at the Antheneum. They went through the gaps of holes on the surprisingly still structured tower that was lying between them, and their goal. Once through they entered the portal leading to the basilica, they jumped through it lying on the floor breathing heavily. The two found themselves staring from a distance the now destroyed (well, at least even _MORE_ destroyed) world of Dragonspyre, unable to grasp the fact that the whole cause of it was from a person they once called a friend.

Then, a giant explosion completely covered the ghost town. Elizabeth almost whispers a 'no'. "Come on Elizabeth, we've got to get to Ambrose before Alex. COME ON! Look, standing here won't bring him back." Kevin grabs her by the shoulder to force her to follow. Kevin is a thaumatergre wizard who wore Viking clothing. Boot, cloak with, and possibly a bear skin, as a cloak, and a metal helm with 2 tusks acting as horns for the head of the wizard. But now it was all scratched up and covered on blood. Elizabeth's pointed hat was covered in dust and ash, her simple wizard city robes with a pointed cap was barely recognizable from all the wear and tear. Her boots are now a bit burned from the lava and now her sword was covered in the same ash as her hat. They run up the spiral steps leading towards the door, but quickly duck as they see the Titan's lift off, from the land it greedily grasped for over millennia, they watch in horror as the Dragon flaps the ginormous wings and takes flight for its new victim… Wizard city, eventually vanishing into the dark sky. Kevin quickly inserts the cylindered piece of metal into the lock and with a simple twist, unlocks the portal door and both refuges step onto the other side.

Running into the outer area of Bartleby they hit a couple of other wizards and push them aside leaving others to stare at their sudden reappearance. In a matter of seconds they reach the Commons and enter the Headmaster's home. They burst in with only fear fueling them to invade their master's privacy. The old man scowls at them for a moment for the uninvited intrusion but sees the fear smacked upon their face. "What is the matter, and where is -"

"Look we don't have time to explain, but Alex is coming here with the Dragon Titan and he will kill all of us if we don't hurry and leave." The headmaster looked sadden by this at the same time being fed in great amounts of fear. "Very well, but I will not vacate my home, instead I shall defend it." He picked up his staff so the orb attached to it was in front of his mouth and that is when he made his announcement: "Attention, all wizards, please evacuate I'm afraid…'sigh' look all of you have done exceptional but what about to happen…none of you could survive, so please evacuate the whole town." He put down the staff and looked at the two with such sadden eyes. "Ambrose," Kevin starts "you know they won't leave… not without a fight." the mentor continues the stare and finally replies. "We will need every one if we are to survive the news you have just given me." Then all of a sudden they hear…music? But not any kind they hear…_GANGNAM STYLE_? The music was stopped momentarily by an announcement "Attention Wizard city! Surrender or die. I'm not really going into detail like if you don't I'll destroy you all _BLAH, BLAH, BLAH_. So you get the idea. Now quickly decide. They rush to the outdoors only seeing the bright blue sky slowly corroding into a horrific orange with the winds increasing and the slight sprinkle of mist. Then a shadow emerges from the clouds quickly growing in size, and the figure's shape was…The Dragon Titan.

Then the figure stopped it's momentum towards the defenseless city and since they were within the gates from the Headmaster's home, a giant blackened strike of lightning descended in the pond of the Commons. The form that descended was an armored figure with a silver skull mask, leaving only holes for his nose and eyes. At his side was a black 3 foot long double edged, sword with little teeth around both edges with a leather bound grip on the hilt. He had spots of armor on his arms and legs with dagger like spikes emerging from his elbows and on his shoulders her some sharp shoulder pads that helped match the whole uniform. With his leather suit under he could move around freely and be prepared to stab anyone with a simple thrust. With every step the twisted wizard walks, the lively pond loses its magnificent colors to a deadly, sickly green. As for the grass, there sharp green hue fades to the plagued shading of brown as they wilt to nothing more but stale, sticks. Alex comes up to his ex-headmaster and quickly turns to Elizabeth and Kevin. He puts his right hand under the girl's chin as if trying to create a memory of her. "Well Ambrose, I must say. Do you really think it wise to attempt any resistance? Now don't get me wrong, I understand a 'fight till the last breath' thing, but umm you stand no chance with the Titan at my side. Then Elizabeth attempts to punch the evil doer, but in vain succeeded in making her own arm flare in pain. Tears penetrate to the outside world through her eyes as she weeps yelling at the once-thought friend. "WHY! HOW? HOW COULD YOU KILL DUNCAN! AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH!" she falls on her knees, head bowed, hands grasping her chest. Kevin just stares at him and states "You of all people. Well you feel good letting go of a friend?" Alex puts a hand on his chin, mockingly scratching it and replies in the simplest of emotions "Yeah, felt good actually." With that he disappears in a 'poof' of black mist and moments later, everyone in Wizard city covers their ears, from the horrible announcement of the Dragon and its rider. As they all prepare for what is to happen next: THE WAR FOR WIZARD CITY.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Only way

In a desolate wasteland the air has been colored of an icy blue, where mist blankets the lumpy land dotted with gravestones. Somewhere is a young man pushing a block of stone about the size of a refrigerator. He is a wearing torn up Dragoons armor, minus the helm as it is on a pedestal at the moment. The wizard was recently murdered and now seeks to create a powerful magical item that can restore his life as he is guided by the Wraith himself. For hours in this dimension, he has been attempting to move the block of stone and has done so in vain, as it has not moved, not even an inch. The warrior looks upon the spirit and whines a complaint:

"Come on man! How the heck am I supposed to do this? I mean we are in Hell, can't I just get some demon to help me?" the hooded figure simply shook its head as an answer. He decides not to argue with the fallen spirit and tries to remember what he had to forge. _Armor, _but not just any armor, one that was legend to control all forces of magic, only then could he be freed of this damnation. The precious clothing would be titled _Guardian's Outfit_; the young wizard pushes the block from the top leading it to fall until it cracked open, revealing a ruby within the mass of rock.

He notices the mineral and gingerly touches it, within a second of contact a giant crack of lightning rains down on him, teleporting him upon a steep cliff. As he is still in knelling position he notices the flash of light and overreacts to the recent transportation thus ends up tripping on the tall, steep mountain, tumbling all the way down until hitting a car-sized rock and sees only aqua colored dirt. He slowly drags himself up and looks up at the overbearing landmass, then turns around to look at the new surroundings. In front of him was a… temple? The land was filled with small hills but right in front of the mountain was a temple that was in the shape of a square. The color was surprisingly brown as the temple was only the size of an average one story house, no windows but one hole in the shape of a rectangle, like for a door but of course no door was present so it only left a black entryway. The wizard thinks it over and decides this must be where the ruby sent him, so he ventures toward the unknown shelter. Seconds turn to minutes as he eventually stumps his toe along something. Using his staff he imitates a bright red glow in the hallway from his staff revealing a small book about 3 inches both ways, red leather covering, and black spine. Slowly he picks it up and pushes the over collected dust of the cover, but what was strange was the fact that it was still in mint-condition (no holes, tears, or show of any fungi growing in an abandon area) he stared at the book for a moment, eventually opening it to find…schematics? But these instructions showed how to craft…the Guardian's outfit! The fallen angel told him that only he could and will be able to find and craft such mastery. He runs back to the open land and is stunned once realizing a major problem:

"Wait? WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

He finds the ruby that took him to the odd location and touches it only to have the same thing happen once again, after the commotion he finds himself back with the Wraith and in front of the split open stone. Quickly he walks towards the creature and shows him his discovery. The Wraith seems to inspect it and replies in an almost echoed, hauntingly voice:

"Youu haveee foouunndd tthhhee jjoouurrnnaall ooff tthhee aanncciieenntt ppyyrroommaanncceerrss. Oonnllyy yyyoouu hhaavvee tthhhee ppoowweerr ttoo ccrreeaattee iitt nnooww, wweee mmuusstt gooo tooo tthhhee ffoorrrggeee ooff ffiirrsstt cccrreeaattiioonn." The creature started walking to the left, after a few moments the wizard decided to follow him to what he figured was the _Forge of First Creation_.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The sun was rising, but of course here the only way you could tell was that you had to look at the rising sun itself, if not the days and night looked the same. Soon enough they had reached an isolated cave in the middle of nowhere in what seemed like a desert, only there was no heat, nor coolness to tell. The reaper look-a-like pointed to the cave and made it clear: The wizard was to enter the sacred forge and craft his new armor, in order to reach the land of the living and stop the traitor known as Alex; he would need this armor ready soon.

"I, Duncan Skullrider will stop Alex and reclaim peace to the spiral!" he yells confidently at the heavens (which he is almost at).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Declaration of war

Running through the Commons, Kevin almost got crushed every 5 seconds. There was rubble still falling off the Dragon when he was incased in the stone-like substance. The Thaumaturge walks across the pond, past the bridge towards Unicorn way. He was on his way to ask Lady Oriel for her assistance but then he heard a lot of tiny…shouting? Next moment came about was a swarm of tiny little winged creatures, _The Sprites_; they all came into formation of a giant…SPRITE! They were going to form a- BAM!

Kevin is blinded temporarily by a blinding flash of soothing light that the next moment came a different creature. A life-size figure of a woman was created. She was very light skinned; she had on underneath her armor brown rags that had the familiarity of a clump of crisp fall seasoned leaves forming a dress. Her armor was something that if you hadn't seen the transformation you would've been fooled into thinking this nature spirit was a pure blood thirsty warrior; she had magnificently colored armor- the color of sand that would've rested on a quiet sandy beach elsewhere. The metal's figure was very repulsive as it was attractive, her gloves and sleeves were covered in the protective gear in the fashion of a gauntlet-gloves that had a brown trim lacing across the outline of the hands. The boots and legging in the form of what you'd expect footing would appear as the leggings only protective area was the shin. Her breastplate was covered in a curve of lines that had the looking's of vines, alas upon the chest was the life school emblem. At last her helmet, which had allowed her-flowing, golden colored hair-was one to cover her entire face as it was in the form of a beauteous face that had eye slits that indicated that that was her only true source of sight. Kevin was only able to catch a tiny glimpse of her eyes-Pearl colored. Of course on her back were 2 lines of empty armor area to release the magnificent wings, 4 in total that had a magnificent design.

"Kevin…are you prepared for this upcoming war?" asked the Angelic voice as if it could only talk in an echoed voice. The Thaumatuge stared at her for a moment and gave a slight nod.

"I shall gather every warrior who wished to fight alongside us here at this city's Commons area." Then the angel lifts her hands and a powerful boom overcomes the entire sky. In mere moments the Commons was choked with wizards, elves, and gobblers.

"They are now at your command, Mr. Wintercloud. Please, encourage them to fight for this world. I shall be in my own home, ready to defend it with my last breath." He looks at the angel again and looks back at the entire mass of warriors, just as the angel departs. He climbs on top of a building near the gateway to Unicorn way and clears his throat for a hopefully encouraging speech:

"Well," he starts off with a whisper but gains encouragement from the momentary thought of his dear friend Duncan, "WE ARE HERE TO PROTECT SOMETHING THAT IS ROGHTFULLY OURS... WE ARE HERE TO PROTECT SOMETHING WE HAVE SPENT YEARS TO MAKE TRULY OUR OWN. NOW IT IS TIME FOR ACTION! MY FRIEND DUNCAN GAVE HIS LIFE TO CREATE PEACE FOR THE SPIRAL, BUT NOW WITH A TRAITOR AS OUR THREAT… I WILL FIGHT TO STOP HIS HELLISH FURY. NOW ALL OF YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU WISH TO HELP STOP THIS NEW AGE OF FEAR. BUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES TOO MUCH…THEN YOU MAY LEA- NO ABANDON THIS WORLD, BECAUSE…EVEN IF WE ARE OUTMATCHED, THIS WORLD MAY NOT SURVIVE. LET'S SHOW THEM THAT WIZARD CITY WILL NOT GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT! NOW … WHO WILL JOIN ME!? "

Then he was answered with an appealing roar of anger, anger towards the deadly traitor. As if on cue the roar of the Titan came in, filling the air with its ear piercing cry of anger.

"Everyone, spread throughout the city and prepare for the war!" Kevin than jumps off the tiny cottage and immediately sees a rupture of dark energy and morphs into his once a friend, Alex.

"Well…well…well, Kevin…do you really think that this is where I want my glorious battle? No, in fact in order to repay my dear friend Duncan…I believe I know exactly the place to go." With that he creates a blinding light with his sword and runs towards the Headmaster' house. Once Kevin regains his sight he chases him into the house and stops in his tracks. In the necromancer's hands is the book of secrets, the same one that transported Duncan here.

"Come now Kevin, do you really expect me to make war on my soon-to-be throne room? I will need to redecorate a lot, but come now? A war here is a bit drastic." He then teleport again leaving a black mist behind, Kevin runs to the outside and see the Dragon Titan hovering around the city.

"PEOPLE OF THE SPIRAL PREPARE TO BE AMAZED AT MY NEXT TRICK!" Alex shouts over the reptile. He raises his newly acquired staff and seems to chant something. Then the book is spilling a cloud of blue mist and then, it all happens so fast, a crackle of lightning emerges from the blackened sky and suddenly hits everyone. All Kevin could see though as a momentary of harsh, painful light comes across his face and the next moment he is on his knees, atop some hard sediment filled with an odd yellow striped pattern. Slowly putting his head up hearing a loud sound and quickly reacts by getting up and looking for the source of the sound. On his right was some automobile object coming towards him and swerving to his left, hitting another automobile. The environment looked familiar that of Marleybone, they seemed to be in an intersection of some sort where in front of Kevin was a giant screen with some moving pictures in it. He heard the indistinct conversation of the oddly dressed people; he looked back and discovered that he wasn't alone in the recent teleportation, all the warriors, including the newly formed Sprite was with them. Looking around he found a green signpost that read: TIMES SQ.

SQ? What does that stand for? His train of thought was interrupted by the howl of laughter originating from Alex. The crowd f confused people turned to a stampede of screams and terror. When Kevin looked up he saw what had frightened them so.

Descending from the gray clouds was the Dragon Titan. The beast landed on a nearby building and posed just as he did when he was on the volcano of Dragonspyre. With a mighty roar, glass started shattering off nearby buildings; the thaumaturge was rudely becoming aware of what the recent action was:

He was teleported to Duncan's home world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Come on home Duncan

The Pyromancer was working long and hard at the Forge of first creation. The forge was located in a cave surrounded by a pond of one foot high waters, and all around the pond was rocks so the forge was located in a valley. The wizard Duncan worked day and night on that piece of armor only to have it become his ticket back among the living. It was weird but the wizard didn't feel dead, he felt as he always had, just lighter. He was wearing his casual clothes from earth, red shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, and of course his cracked staff. The only thing that kept him going was the need to help and save his friends, even if the armor allowed him to stay only for the one battle, or if he didn't get to be revived again, or even if he ended up dying again, all that mattered was the fact that he had to save his friends.

As he was working, with not-so-pleasant sweat compelling his face and chest, he heard footsteps approaching the area of his workspace he saw that it was the Wraith (well then again, the Wraith is the only living {ok not so living} thing around here he's ever encountered). The hooded figure revealed a bony right hand and pointed to his, well, right and revealed a circular floating image that revealed Kevin and the other wizards in…_Manhattan_?

"What! What's going on?" he points at the almost finished armor and the wizard knows what he must do. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it." He quickly hammers out his last component then putting it in the nearby barrel of water with that, a hush of steam rapidly fills the room.

1 hour later

Duncan then arranges the armor in a fashion to show how the outfit would look as a whole. A helm of pure, ruby red coloring that left an area empty for the eyes, nose, and mouth, that left little wing-like objects sticking out the sides of his head. The armor had chain links down to the waist and up the neck. The shoulder pads were a bit heavy and had a golden exterior; the arms had a durable yet comforting material that too had a golden exterior. The boots and chest plating were similar in design.

Duncan looks at the specter and asks what comes to mind. "Now…do I just put it on?' the spirit replies:

"Insert the ruby onto the chest plate and observe." Duncan does as the ghost asks and suddenly the armor undergoes a transformation, melting into liquid and clawing its way to the wizard and enveloping him in an ooze of heated liquid then hardening into a perfect fit of the armor.

"Whoa, now what?" the scythe wielder stamps the blade into the ground and says "My time is finally come for resting. I've been waiting for the crafter of this majestic metal to arise and take on the responsibility to use it in battle. Now take my scythe and go back to your world and fulfill your destiny!" then the spirit dissolves as the wizard quickly takes gasp of the staff and suddenly the entire scenery fades away in a flash of heated light, only for the wizard the find himself on a grass area surrounded by organic life.

_**Duncan's p.o.v.**_

Why had this scenery look so familiar, then it hits me. It all starts coming back when I hear an annoying shout: "Duncan! I'm still gonna get you! Don't think I'm letting you off the hook!" ZAC! I was teleported back at the same time and place of my disappearance. But I'm in Texas, how can I get to the big apple so soon? Then my train of thought is interrupted by Zacs' finding me.

"Duncan I'm going t- what the hell are you wearing you dumb-"

I get up and walk past him pushing him out of my way, even when his lackeys are right behind me.

"Move Zac, I've got bigger things to deal with besides you."

"Just because you got a costume doesn't make you intimidating, now look here and fight you pus-" immediately I run towards him, knock him off his feet and grab him by the collar of his shirt with my new bladed staff threating his face and I lean in to whisper one thing:

" I've been to Hell and back, I've seen things that would make you cry to your moms, and I've died trying to help my friends from an evil plotting wizard, now leave me and my friends alone or so help me I will slice you in half with this weapon." Just to prove my point I sliced a statue of a Cyclops that was 3 ft. tall in half by the waist. I let go of his shirt and he gets up slowly turning away, but at last second he punches me at the back of my head. But of course the idiot doesn't realize I HAVE ARMOR. So he ends up hurting his fist and at the same time a teacher comes in to see what all the commotion was all about.

"What the heck is- Duncan? Are you wearing a costu-"

"Sorry can't talk. Got to go save the world and all, so here's my permission slip" I lead them towards the teacher's lounge and turn on the TV only for it to show the chaos in New York. They stare at the screen not sure at to make of it so I run down the hall and hope for the best.

"Duncan, get here right no-"

I concentrate on the battle, on Kevin. I need to teleport to New York City and I almost do it until over hear someone mention something about the sky in a nearby classroom and when the magic takes me to an new location I see the bright glimmer of the sun…about 40000 feet in the air.

"Oh CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPP PPPPPPPP!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(ADVISE: WHEN YOU READ THIS TRY LISTENING TO THESE AWESOME GUYS CALLED **_**2 STEPS FROM HELL AND SO FOURTH WITH OTHER AWESOME BANDS LIKE THIS**_**)**

Chapter 5:

All hell breaks lose

Elizabeth just finished crafting her new spell in hopes that this is what will give them an edge on the war. She runs out of the Life school and tries to concentrate on Kevin, only to see that he isn't within the spiral. Only too late did she realize that because she just teleported herself in the middle of explosions and the sound of screaming. The whole environment looked like Marleybone and the fact that there were a lot of people in the way could only mean one thing: she was in Duncan's home world since she heard that Alex wanted to pay Him back. Then she hears it

"RROOAARR!" the terrible screech of the Dragon Titan nearly deafened her, and then something crushed a yellow automobile.

"OHH MMAANNN! NNOOO THIS, THIS ISN'T HOW I'M GOING TO DIE…AGAIN." Yelled the free falling wizard, from a very far distance he could see smoke and explosions coming from all around the Big Apple.

"Ok, ok, ok. Calm down I just need to decelerate my fall." He got into a position where his back faced the endless sky and prepared to do anything to slow down his current speed. WAIT THE SCYTHE, OF COURSE! He tightened his grip on the staff and mimicked a slashing move where a burst of dark energy came in front of him and pushed him back. Alright now all I got to do is repeat that several hundred times, he thought to himself for a mere moment. He repeats this for several seconds until a screech of the reptile interrupted his concentration and lost control from a moment of being startled and next thing he saw was a bright flash of yellow.

Slowly gaining his sight he hears the muffled screams of a desperate feminine voice calling his name. He finally makes out the figure to be an astonished Elizabeth.

"Dun-Duncan… is that really you?" she slowly puts her hand underneath his help as he is lying on a flat taxicab with Elizabeth knelling beside him.

"Sorry. Elizabeth…I'm…. not going…to ma-make…iitttt." He then slumps his head down for death.

"N...NO…NO, not again! Please don't leave me again" she then starts tearing as the pyromancer whispers: "Admit I'm the coolest guy ever?" she looks at him baffled and, well… punches him in the gut.

"OOUUUCCCH! What was that for?"

"That was for making me worry for you nobody! "

"Name calling? Really…alright Lifesaver what's going o-"she punches him again in the gut.

"I think you're gonna mess me up more than Alex did when he killed me. Jeez, alright, what's going on?" Elizabeth explains what she was able to with what she saw in the encounter of Alex and his new pet, as Duncan explains his side of the story despite all the commotion going around.

"OK, here's the plan, you summon your spell and I'll take care of Alex."

"That's not a plan that's an objective flameboy." Just then a black mist exploded into view and formed the traitor Alex.

"What is this sense of power I'm feeli- NO…DU-DUNCAN…HO-HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE?"

"I made friends with death, huh, funny and I've got his scythe, d-does that make me a better Necromancer than you? I mean if it does that's just sad considering I'm not even one."

"Irritating until the very end huh? Well I guess I can fill this boredom by killing you again!"

"Yeah I don't think so, because this time I've got a new," he swings the scythe for affect "toy in store for traitors."

"Then let's play." He thrusts out his right hand in front of him and out forms his dastardly sword.

"Nice clothes, though I must say mine are far better." **(or **_MINES_** { a certain reader will know what I'm talking about}). **The two wizards run toward each other and the two weapons collide for the first time sending a shockwave that shatters the nearby windows that remain.

"I will kill you and then I will shatter this world just like the spiral, but re-form it in my own vision!"

"Well I can't say you don't dream big." Duncan then attempts a slash with his new scythe but Alex blocks it with the edge of his blade. Wow he didn't expect his reflexes to be so keen.

"Ok, didn't see that coming." Mutters Duncan. Just then Alex thrusts his sword towards the handle of the scythe and a wave of energy pushes back the unsuspecting wizard towards an abandon 3 story tall building through the brick wall and tumbling onto a glass counter in the darkened room.

"Oh come on Duncan, you really didn't see that coming?" Duncan tries to regain his balance as he stands up and replies:

"Well…I guess…I can say…the same…to…YOU!" He throws a small piece of parchment towards the now startled Alex and it burns to ashes as it re-forms into a giant winged creature of massive imagination…THE PHOENIX. The magical creature blew a wad of fire towards the necromancer but of course easily deflected the blast.

Suddenly they heard jets flyby.

"What the-"they run outside and Duncan now sees what the sound was for. DUH, the war in a heavily populated area was enough for the U.S. military to come and find out the problem and if necessary, take it out.

"Funny…they think they can take out the Titan, well Duncan I guess it's time for a change of plans. My guess is that you can't fly like me." Alex bursts out his devilish wings and grabs the hero in a rough manner only to take him next to a nearby skyscraper and once they were at the peak of it:

"It's been nice to see you again, but I doubt that new get-up of yours has the ability to float in mid-air." And just like, that he releases his hold on Duncan letting him free-fall yet again.

"OH no…not this TIME!" he yells which immediately releases a pair scaly, 5 feet long each, ruby colored, boney-skin covered wings originating from his spine and going through his armor.

"Holy- I can fly!"

"Oh well that's just perfect!" mutters Alex through gritted teeth.

"This ENDS NOW!" the wizards interlock their blades yet again but this time by flying through the air that is nearer to the reptile that was now beginning to blow fire to nearby buildings that ended up in rubble on the top half of its once enormous body. Duncan takes a tight grasp of his scythe and prepares to make another swing until he heard missiles start coming into view and head straight. Soon the sky goes from refreshing aqua blue into a hellish, scraping of black soot and smoke, only to be added with crackles of lightning and thunder and stinging rain.

"What…you, you must have something to do with this."

"A simple spell called tempest, that's all. Oh and with the Titan's arrival the sky will only look more and more like Dragonspyre." Now to add to the problems of New York City the dragon starts removing his gigantic claws from the building and flaps his wings that partially hit a couple of nearby buildings. As his altitude increased the dragon roared a magnificent roar only to be followed by choppers, jets, and planes all hovering around the warfare as they shot, blasted, and gunned the reptile. Of course none of that made a difference but agitate the beast as it swiped the aircraft away like flies having little balls of explosions follow it. The two wizards go up to the head of the colossus and ready to continue their battle in the cold, harsh weather.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bye-Bye Lady Liberty

As the battle scene worsens, the wizards' battle on atop the Reptilian cranium soon became one looking for blood. Below in the city, Kevin and Elizabeth were attempting to play Elizabeth's trump card.

"How's that casting attempt going?" asks Kevin.

"I need to focus so please, SHUT UP!" replies Elizabeth.

"OH SORRY FOR WANTING TO CHECK UP ON YOU!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS CHECKING I COULD PROBABLY BE DONE BY NOW!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WORRYING WHEN MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE!"

"**SO IS MINE, SO I NEED COMPLETE CONCENTRATION!"**

"**SO STOP TALKING TO ME AND HURRY UP"**

"**THEN STOP TALKING KEVIN SO I CAN FINISH!"**

"RRROOOAARRR" yelled the Titan.

"Wanna stop arguing?" asked Kevin.

"UHHHH, yeah." Said Elizabeth.

The two run towards the docks at the City then Kevin casts the Frostbite spell over the ocean and leads a path towards a giant, green statue woman holding a torch. He makes a bridge leading up to the crown and they rush to the top, hitting the metal only to see they are on the head of the iron lady. **(OR WHATEVER IT'S MADE OF. -_-) **

'Pant, pant' "What the heck are we going to do about the Titan?" asks Kevin.

"Why are you asking me wanna-be Viking?"

"HEY, that was un-called for!"

"Sorry, humor releases my stress."

"It's ok… I'll get my revenge later."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright let's try...um… Oh how about we ask him to stop?"

"Oh brilliant why DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE STUP-"

"RROOOAAARRR!" yelled the Dragon.

"OH crap! Runnn!" yells Kevin. The Titan seems to stop aiming for the city and look for a new target…the statue they were currently on!

"OK, Elizabeth! I'll distract the Dragon and you try to summon your spell!"

"But Kevin, you can't possibly think you stand a chance!"

"Well, uh we'll never know unless I try."

"Don't do it- KEVIN!" The warrior gets up and stands near the ledge where he decides to jump off and descend at a ferocious speed. Then, in an instant, the Dragon reaches out and grabs him, thus throwing him at a nearby building, only able to survive being a wizard, naturally.

"OWWW, note to self, never try that again…without a helmet. Oh wait… I do have a helmet, TEE HEE."

"RROOAARR!" yells the Beast. Kevin starts running through the strange, gray room filled with cabinets and piles of paper only to find an elevator.

"Hmm…I wonder…" he presses a down facing arrow button and soon a _DING_ comes and the door opens.

"Should I really be doing this? Eh, not like this is the most dangerous thing I've done all day." He quickly runs into it and presses the _1_ button. Then he hears an odd tune in the miniature facility as it repeats an odd sound of a "sexy lady" and "Gahnam star?" perhaps? Or something like that. As soon as the door dings again he quickly exits the building where only 5 feet behind him a huge cascade of debris falls where he was just a second ago.

"Oh…wow... that was a lucky timing of exit." He mutters. But that's when the weird thing happens, the Dragon turns his head till his right eye stares at the wizard, pupils contrasting, then he looks at the statue and slowly opens his massive jaws only to have a faint red glow of fire grow into a giant, illuminating, scalding ball of fire within its overpowering jaws.

"What are yo- no…no, no, no, NO! ELIZABETH! GET OUT OF THERE!" but it was too late. The Beast shot his blast of fire towards the statue and in an instant it was neutralized, in a giant, blackened mushroom cloud, with bits of debris flying everywhere, few hitting nearby buildings of the shoreline.

"No…NNNOOOO! That's it…time for a Thaumaturgies' greatest weapon!" he got a hold of his deck and raised it above his head and yelled:

"THIS IS FOR THE GODS OF ICE… I SACRIFICE A WIZARDS WEAPON AND SHIELD TO GIVE YOU THIS!" then suddenly his deck froze and crumbled within his grasp and his prayer was answered by a giant RROOAARR!

In front of him was an ice giant as big as the Titan.

"I have heard your cry for help and will respond, TITAN…IT IS I YOU MUST NOW FACE!" the giant roared at the reptile.

"Wait, won't your battle destroy this town?"

"That is why I will send us to Dragonspyre in the Spiral."

"WHAT!?" and with that the giant raises his hammer and swung it before him and the beast and in a flash of light, the two were gone.

"Wow, a lot of things vanish in a flash of light now-a-days, now Elizabeth. ELIZABETH, WHERE ARE YOU!" he runs toward the docks at the city and continues to yell the name until feeling a great chill from behind…although, it was soothing.

"Well I guess it's true, you guys are such losers without me." Said…Elizabeth? Sure enough there she was, all scratched up and her cloak in ruins.

"H-how did you survive?"

"Well, let's just say… my spell worked." And that's when the Forest Lords showed up.

"What th-"

"OH these guys are actually nice."

"Hello , whom do we slaughter for you today?"

"Uhhh, yeah, very hippy."

"What the heck was that with the Frost Giant though, why not summon him earlier?"

"Because I sacrifice my deck, Magic and all rankings in order to even have permission to ASK HIM SOMETHING!"

"Really, hmph, well that sucks."

BOOM!

"We should probably go help the other guys."

"I'll try my best without any Mana." Said Kevin…without much courage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The end is here

Atop the Empire State Building is two wizards with different beliefs. One believes that without an iron grip all good deeds are forgotten and scattered to the wind. The other doesn't really care on that, as long as he can live in a peaceful era with others following the example, he can rest peacefully throughout his days. The first wizard is known as Alex Dragonheart, and the second, Duncan Skullrider. The two are in a near death battle and sadly the Iron grip is winning over the Peaceful era.

"AAHH!" 'CLANG' Duncan is sent back about 5 ft. from Alex after a clashing over blades.

"Duncan…w-why won't you just stop, I have already the superior hand in this. The Titan is within my contro-"

Suddenly the two hear a roar of a man in great sound and feel a cold chill come by as fast as lightning. Then, without a warning the Titan, a giant ruby colored reptile just vanishes followed by clashes of thunder striking nearby on the city. The cold, small, droplets seem to from a fog where the warriors prepare to continue their war.

"Wh- what ha-happened?" asks Alex.

"My friends." Duncan replied.

"This is it you fool." Yells Alex as he makes his way toward the Pyromancer.

"Bring it." He replies. Duncan readies his scythe in a defensive position. But then Alex uses a spell called Banshee and she lets out a scream that pushes him on the edge of the railing.

"Do you really think you can just push me off?"

"Well, it's worth a shot." Said the Necromancer, then for the umpteenth time the wizards collide in metal but this time when they poured their soul in to this one strike, a huge explosion took place and the wizards ended up falling opposite of each other and slamming onto nearby buildings with their blades falling all the way to the ground and colliding onto the battle-torn streets below. The Pyromancer gets up and looks down at the debris and watches the chaos at a distance. Ghouls, banshees, and scarecrows were terrorizing the people in the streets.

"This Ends now!" he said. "Alex! You won't be satisfied just killing me won't you!? Don't you want to prove you're the superior one?" his question was answered by:

"Of course, what do you propose, a wizard duel… just one final one to prove who is Superior, very well then, let us go!" they were then teleported to Times SQ. and found themselves in an active battle field, the circular field with the vortex of where the Monster and creatures originate from, and come upon this world when summoned. The Flat screen television on a building was recording what was to happen.

"Wow, enjoy the attention much?" Duncan asks.

"Well these are precious memories…you know, a film to show future slaves what NOT to do." Alex replies.

The triangle at the center rotates a fast pace, then slowing down till it pointed towards Alex.

"Me first." His first cast is a Deathblade, which then Duncan uses his Fireblade.

Alex goes for a Feint as Duncan uses a fire trap, Alex: a Death trap and Duncan: a Wyldfire.

"Our time together has been nice but I;m afraid that this is the end." Alex then casts a horrific spell.

A roar goes through Duncan's spine and out comes the mighty Skeletal Dragon.

"Oh I got a dragon, does that make me a better Pyromancer than you?" he says in a mimicking voice.

"Oh funny." Duncan replies but then the beast roars his roar and shoots Duncan, using every trap and blade, thus leaving him with only 568 health points left. Once it was his turn, he was hit with a whopping 540 hit so now all he has is 28 health points remaining.

"AW well too bad, this is the end of the road for you old friend."

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Duncan replies while kneeling down in uncomfortable pain, "But…I'm going to take you with me this time."

"What?"

"You see, I never expected to leave this. But now I will take you down." Duncan picks up one single card and gingerly grasps the parchment until the moment of truth. Without his staff he throws the card into the air and as it turns to ash, a bright, red flame of light appears over the two.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Oh this? It's just a simple spell called…Immolation," replies Duncan. "Simply I get hit with a small amount, but it then goes straight to you for over a regular 700, but of course with the help of your Feint spell an all other charms, I'll be getting the last laugh." Suddenly a fiery aura surrounded Duncan and Alex, followed by a giant fire engulfing them both.

"I-im…impossible," Alex is now on his knees, head down, and shadows covering his eyes." How, w-why? Would you sacrifice yourself when you just came back?"

"B-because I don't care what happens to me…a long as I did what I was supposed to do...and that's to protect the spiral." Duncan looks up and both wizards notice that the thunder was now departing the scene as for the monsters, they started turning into dust and all the police that were around started to slowly un-arm themselves.

"Hehehe…well Duncan…I guess, the better man won today…I'll see you in Hell."

"Well, I guess that would happen…if it weren't for a friend of ours."

"W-what, what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me." Said Elizabeth, coming from a nearby decimated corner floral shop.

"Hahaha, well I guess that's right... but I won't let you leave so quickly. Stay, relax as the Death energy from Malistare's staff will implode without a Necromancer to truly hone its power, enough to take out this whole city."

"Well I guess it's a good thing it's still on the Dragon's hea- it's not on the head…is it?" Duncan says.

"Nope, it's atop that building over there." Alex points to the Chrysler building.

"You won't be able to reach it on time…hahaha…well…I guess I'm going to get the last laugh." He says with his dying breath and suddenly, all that's left …is a kneeling corpse.

"Wh- he, he, he DIED?" Exclaims Elizabeth.

"Whatever just heal me already!" Yells Duncan, and with that Elizabeth uses a Pixie on Duncan then they turn and run towards the soon-to-be-obliterated building.

"Wait," exclaims Duncan," when did he get the time to put it over there?"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT, NOW HURRY AND FLY UP THERE!"

"Right!"

Duncan unleashes his wins and soars above them to see the staff wedged between the floor and the ruby colored orb gaining cracks as the energy attempts to release itself.

"Oh man this is gonna be hot." He grabs the staff which is already scalding hot to the touch, even for a pyromancer, and quickly takes it out of place and soars above to the atmosphere where he throws it…only to have a weak throw only going about a foot above him and fall back. He quickly retrieves it and throws it again, but this time with the help of the Sunbird in his deck, giving it an extra 500 feet above him and then…BOOM! Duncan was sent back to earth at over a thousand miles per hour and with the shockwave's help he got a boost only to hit central park and create a crater the size of a football field.

"Duncan!" yelled Elizabth and Kevin in unison.

"H-here!" Duncan says in the center of the crater, holding up his right index finger then forming a thumbs up. His armor was now completely burnt looking.

"Well, that went by fast." Duncan says.

"That's what she said!" Blurts Kevin, which just led to Elizabeth punching him in the gut.

"Well, you kinnda deserved that one," Duncan said." Now what Lifesaver?"

"Ohhh you stupid little… why is that you always find some way to make me angry, and TO THINK THAT I ACTUALLY LIKE YO-"

"What?" Duncan asks.

"Nothing." She quickly replies.

"I think she said I like you." Says Kevin…which led to another punch.

"I think heard that too, well Elizabeth, I can't blame you for falling into the Quartez charm."

"Wh-what th- the? THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!" she yells.

"AWWW I guess it does prove that you would go chasing after me because yo-" she then gets her sword out and replies:

"I give you 3 seconds."

"YIKES" Duncan and Kevin say in unison.

Duncan runs, pushing Kevin out of the way as Elizabeth yells after them to stop and say uhhh very hurtful things, just another day for this group of warriors.

_**(THX 4 READING [ME NO OWN WIZARD :{ ] AND REMEMBER: **_

_**Venificus lunctum, En Magus Nos Fides!**_


End file.
